i miss you
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: you really miss him,what will you do when he finally come back?
1. Chapter 1

**I miss you**

**I open the door **and there He stood, staring at me. He hasn't said a word—nor have I.

He rushes me with the force of a linebacker trying to stop a running back on fourth and one. My body slams against the wall as his intensity rises. He's breathing heavy and looking longingly into my lust-filled eyes.

Still, he does not speak, but his eyes are fixed on mine. As He rips open my blouse, buttons fly like shrapnel hitting the table, the door and the mirror before finally resting haphazardly across the floor.

He grunts.

He's hungry and needs me to set him free. He wrestles the straps of my bra from my shoulders and swallows my breast whole. His full lips hold it in place while his tongue runs counterclockwise circles over my nipple.

I moan, letting out the frustration of the day. The anticipation in my thighs is building and the need in my voice is urgent.

He's forceful and commanding.

I don't fight as He slides his hand from my right breast down to my ass and tightens his clinch. He lifts me off the ground with his mouth still locked firmly around my breast and hands tightly on my ass.

I ease my legs around him and squeeze.

He presses me against the wall and begins undressing me. My blouse comes off first and gets tossed behind him. Next, my bra is snapped off and descends to the floor beneath us. He puts my other breast in his mouth, still staring past my professional veneer to see the woman in me.

He hikes my skirt up above my stomach, adjusts his grip to fit under my legs and raises me to his shoulders, still breathing just as heavy and hungry as when he started. He slides my panties to the side and breathes on it.

My creamy pinkness is tickling his nose, rubbing against his lips. I show him what I can do with my hips as I inch myself toward him eagerly. He connects my essence to his tongue, so slow and gentle.

He slurps me up, licking and kissing my sweet nectar until I lose all composure. One hand holds the back of his head, keeping him where I want him. The other gripping my pearls, as my hips rise and fall while I rub myself in and out of his mouth.

I look down to see a marvel. He's tongue owns me.

"Mmmm, you're gettin' it," I tell him.

He refuses to communicate with words, only with his body.

His eyes smile—bright.

His tongue works me over—vigorously.

He sucks on my clit—passionately.

He licks my walls—hungrily.

He slides his tongue further down and tickles my ass.

I'm impressed.

I want to ask him how much he likes it, but I don't have to, his mouth, , which are soaked in my juices, are all the proof I need.

I look down on him as he works. Our eyes lock, which only increases his intensity. Finally, I melt in his mouth. A rumble of emotions and sensations take over my body, as he tastes all of me—lips, nipples, clit, ass and thighs. His mouth travels far and wide.

After I nearly drown He in the overflow of my climax, I nod my head to let him know it's his turn. He lowers me to my feet and takes several steps back so that I can see all of him.

We're at a standoff.

He's still fully dressed and I have a skirt, wrinkled and ruffled up above my waist. I take off the rest of my clothes, standing there in all my natural beauty. I smirk at him to let He know he needs to finish stripping.

Slowly, he undoes his button-up shirt and slides off his shirt. He kicks off his shoes, then his socks, before unbuckling his pants and grabbing at the bulge in his crotch.

He has me on blast and he knows it. His pants fall to the floor, revealing his boxer briefs. His forearms are pulsating with veins. His hands are strong and rugged. He stands there with his boxer briefs still on, looking at me as though he wants me to finish this final part of his undressing. I begrudgingly give in.

With a smirk on my face, I walk towards him, confidently. I drop down and get my eagle on, as I put a firm grip on the elastic band on He's briefs. Seductively, I peel them down as if I were unwrapping a gift I know I'm going to overly enjoy. I pull and pull until I unveil my treasure.

His member is thick, long, and pulsating.

I taunt him, giving He some of his own medicine. I stare directly into him as I rub my palm against my tongue before taking him in my hand and stroking purposefully.

He must enjoy my touch because he seems to get bigger with each stroke of my hand. His head leaned back and eyes closed; he doesn't touch me at all. He just stands there like Morpheus with his arms folded behind his back.

I run my hands across his manhood, traveling from shaft to tip and tip to shaft. I lick it—his eyes open and peer down. I lick it again and make eye contact.

He doesn't say a word but I know what he wants. He wants to take residence in my mouth and so do I. I grab his shaft, and roll my tongue over this mushroom tipped bomb. Anticipation was getting the better of him as He seemed frustrated that I yet to devour him whole.

Finally, I pushed back on the shaft and put my mouth around as much of him as I could. As the saliva in my mouth rolled off his member, I slurped it back up.

I'm losing control again.

I've never sucked a member like this before and it's getting the best of me. I want this man so badly that just having his thick member in my mouth is making want to…

I came.

My jaw locks and tightens its vice grip. I started thinking about it in me before it actually got there, but I want to give him something to remember me by—something to smile at when this night is done.

Possessed, my mouth worked him like nobody's business. When I pulled back and looked at it again, it was covered. It was wet. It was ready.

To be continue….

please review w/ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here the next chap =w= I wrote this while holding my nose =/=  
>AN: riku yamato: *give tissue* XD  
><strong>DarrenShanForeva123: LOLOLOL it's a pleasure to make you nosebleed /shot

**He grabs me again**, with force. He looks at me deep and true. Leaning in slowly, he kisses me. Then, he grabs my face, pulling me in closer and passionately donating his lips and tongue to our non-verbal communication.

I feel his hands and arms wrap around my waist and pull me in. The air in my lungs leaves my body in one deep exhale.

He raises me up off my feet, never releasing his lips from mine. We're one in this moment and he gently carries me to the bed and lays me down.

Perched at the foot of the bed while I lay there longingly, he studies my body from head to toe before working his magic.

He begins by licking and sucking between my toes. His tongue rides up my body inch by inch until he finally reaches my walls and unearths my clit once more. He puts a finishing layer of sublime gloss on my throbbing midsection for good measure.

He hovered above me. Erect, firm and ready.

As his tongue travels upwards to my belly button, I feel him slide inside of me. The head penetrated my walls first and I wince at the snug fit, brought on by a decade of abandonment. Still, he pushes and I'm not sure how much further he can go.

"It's in there," I whispered, softly.

He arches his back and proceeds to stroke me He is mist floating through my sheets taking my virtue, stealing my innocence, turning me into a woman I had not previously been.

When he pulls back, my eager walls follow and ease him out. When he pushes in, they buckle under the pressure and I moan in response. I want him to make me an example.

It's his first day out after being away for 1 years. I want the type of pounding that will remind him that he's a free man. I want all of that caged testosterone to be released upon me. I want it all. I want him.

I haven't said a word, but he hears me.

He pushes my legs back close to my ears and I'm more surprised than he is that they're willing to travel that far. He positions his body into a push up and gives me one good hard stroke that creates that familiar sound of flesh being slammed against flesh.

Attentive to my body's needs, He checks to make sure I can take it and I let him know that I am willing to take in any and everything he has to offer.

He starts, slowly pounding me stroke by stroke.

I'm open but I don't want He to know just how open but he knows me all too well. His rhythm accelerates so that the slapping sounds of flesh against flesh are more frequent and more intense.

Try as I may to stifle my moans; I break down and cry out for God for mercy from this pleasurable pain.

He lets my legs down and they're shaking uncontrollably and I can't calm myself enough to stop them. He pulls me to edge of the bed and tightens his grip on my waist and begins to pull me back down against his thickness.

His strokes are slow and fast at the same time. He is in total control and knows it. He would like for me to surrender and he won't stop until I tap out.

He presses all of his weight on top of me. Then, in one swooping move he turns himself over while remaining inside of me until I find myself on top. I figure he's relinquished all power to me and I can now start breaking him down.

No such luck.

He grabs my hands and places them on his chest. Still looking directly at me, his eyes have not moved since that door opened, he grabs my waist and lifts me up just high enough for my walls to almost lose their grip. Then, just as I feel he's about to escape my grasp, he drops me back on top of him with such force and passion that I want to stay here in this moment forever.

The ecstasy is indescribable.

I watched him pick me up, arch his back and push himself into me while I'm in the air. He was all in and had me licking my own nipples this member, this glorious member, was taking me somewhere I had never been before.

The white substance dripping out of me and on to him was thick like several coats of nail polish. He was literally pumping the cum out of me in heavy releases that broke my body down slowly. I was cuming so often and so hard that I was sweating. He was creating heat in my body that even I couldn't control.

I held back tears when he finally pulled me down and sat up to pull me closer. We embraced for a moment; both breathing heavy and deep. It was a brief interlude before he took control once more.

He pulled me to my feet and turned me around. He grabbed me from behind with one arm and wrapped it around my lower half. The other hand has my hair in a knot and pulled back.

He pushes me against the wall and positions me in front of the closet mirror. He turns my head so I can watch our reflections as he pushes his member into my welcome walls.

His doggy style is serious business. I swear it feels like he's changing my life with each forceful stroke. It feels as if he's leaning on my back, like he's attached to me and dropping this member into me from a diving board.

If fucking were an Olympic sport, He would be a world record holder for best stroke.

He pulls my hair, drawing my pulsating pussy back to him. I watch him intently in the mirror. My eyes follow his stroke, his hips, his arms, his legs, and all his muscles working in one fluid motion to please me.

He's manmade thunderclaps increase as he thrusts his entire member into me, bringing on more rain. My knees buckle and I slowly descend towards the floor. I'm forced to balance myself with my hands, which places my ass in the air. He, however, is relentless in his pleasure principle.

Just when I think he can't get any deeper he pulls my arms behind me and wraps his hands over my wrists. As he leans all in it, it feels as if he's lifting my entire body off the ground with just his member.

He pulls me to climax over and over and over again. I came so hard and so frequently from this position that I vaguely remember him carrying me to the bed when he was finally done having his way with me.

I remember waking from my orgasm-induced haze to He kissing my forehead and wiping me down with a warm rag. All of these things are happening without a word being said, just smiles, nods and gestures.

We didn't fall asleep until six hours after this ordeal started; wrapped inside an embrace that lasted until dawn. When I awoke the next morning with the sun beaming off my face, I found that He had already departed. I relived the previous night in my mind before getting up and heading to the bathroom, where I found a note addressed to me from him.

A smile filled my face as I read the note, reminding me that he loved me and will be home tonight.


End file.
